315
Sarah shows David how to leave the secret room in the Collins mausoleum. David starts to run home but encounters Barnabas. Synopsis Teaser : The sun has gone down and the night at Collinwood seems darker and lonelier than ever before. For a little boy has disappeared, and we live with the fear he may never return safely. At the Old House on the Collinwood estate, plans are being made - for there is a man in that house who fears the little boy may have learned his dark secret. Barnabas Collins searches for Willie Loomis, who had explicit instructions to report to him at sunset. Dr. Julia Hoffman claims not to have seen him. Barnabas plans to leave the Old House, determined to find David Collins before the night is over. David, still a prisoner within the secret room at the Collins mausoleum, continues his fruitless efforts to escape. Act I Julia tries to prevent Barnabas from leaving by insisting on giving him another injection. It will be ready in 15 minutes, but the vampire will not wait. Julia confronts Barnabas with her belief that he is the cause of David's disappearance and that he is holding the boy prisoner somewhere in the hope David will lead him to Sarah Collins. Barnabas dismisses her theory and reiterates his plan to silence David if the boy knows too much. He admits to being saddened by the thought of harming his cousin, but Barnabas has his own survival to think of. Julia, unable to stand by and watch a child suffer, warns Barnabas not to harm David. But Barnabas threatens both her life and Willie's before departing for Collinwood. Act II At Collinwood, Barnabas questions Victoria Winters about the search for David. He learns that Sheriff Patterson and his men have searched a 5-mile radius and are going over it again but have found absolutely nothing. Victoria fears David has had a terrible accident or has become the victim of the Collinsport Strangler. Barnabas dismisses her suggestion and tries to comfort the distraught governess. Victoria mentions Roger Collins and Joe Haskell's search of Eagle Hill Cemetery and how the Caretaker thought he heard ghostly voices in the mausoleum. Hearing this, Barnabas excuses himself to continue the search for David. Act III David breaks his penknife in an attempt to pry the panel open. Cold, scared, and hungry, he calls for Sarah to help him. But there is no answer. Outside the tomb, the old Caretaker wanders through the cemetery with a lantern in hand. He encounters Barnabas and believes him to be a ghost. Barnabas attempts to question the Caretaker about David, but the senile old man rambles on about how Barnabas is exactly the same as the Barnabas Collins who died 150 years ago. He continues to question the Caretaker, who finally manages to tell him about the voice he heard coming from the wall in the tomb. Despite the Caretaker's protests, Barnabas decides to search the mausoleum. Inside the secret room, David continues to beg for someone to release him. Sarah appears, offering her help. Act IV Sarah apologizes for leaving David in the first place. She makes David promise to keep the location of the room a secret. He agrees, but only if she will show him the way out. Sarah points to the second step leading up to the panel, telling David it holds the mechanism for opening the secret room from the inside. David wastes no time in following her instructions. However, once the panel is open, Sarah has disappeared again. David leaves the mausoleum... and rushes straight into Barnabas' arms! Memorable quotes : Barnabas: The night holds no danger for me. ---- : Barnabas: It would be a pity if David has to be done away with. I was growing very fond of him. But if I have to choose between sentiment and survival… I’ll choose survival. ---- : Barnabas: Hello, David! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. But now I’ve found you! Haven’t I? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Daniel F. Keyes as Caretaker * David Henesy as David Collins * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 316. Story * Julia alludes to the word 'vampire': "at the hands of a..." * The Caretaker mentions that Barnabas looks exactly like the portrait, including the ring. Has the Caretaker ever been to Collinwood to see the portrait? (Possibly the portrait has been copied into a book that the Caretaker has seen.) * GHOSTWATCH: Sarah's ghost appears to David while he's locked in the secret room. Yet he never wonders how she got inside. (He clearly asks her how she got inside...) * TIMELINE: Julia saw Willie briefly that afternoon. Bloopers and continuity errors * The door to the secret room in the Collins Mausoleum begins to open before David turns the knob, seeming to startle David Henesy. As it's the last scene of the show, it's also the opening of the next, and in the repeat performance, the stagehands wait until David turns the knob twice before swinging open the door. * As David lays down on top of the cement block that conceals the knob, the block moves, though Henesy quickly moves it back. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 315 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 315 - Between Sentiment and Survival0315